elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Capacity
Magic Capacity is a Will based skill that reduces the damage taken when casting spells when you do not have enough mana points (i.e. over-casting). One of the less useful and hard to train skills for non-Elea characters. If low on mana, it's usually a better idea to start planning an escape or use rods of mana instead of going into negative mana. An unsuccessful attempt of reading difficult books can cause a magical reaction which drains a lot of mana. Even though this is no issue with a full mana bar, it is deadly most of the time when some of the mana has been used for casting "Divine Wisdom" first. So casting that spell increases the possibility of success and at the same time increases the risk of getting killed by a "Magical Reaction". The Magic Capacity skill can help resolve that issue. Magic Capacity works by reducing the damage multiplier applied to negative mana. When you cast a spell and dip into negative mana, you will receive an amount of damage equal to the Overcast Modifier (OM) times the negative mana score. For example, if you cast a spell that takes you down to -20 mana, and you have an OM of 2.5, you will receive 20 x 2.5 = 50 damage. If you fail a spellbook read and end up at -500 mana, you will take 1250 damage with the same OM. As Magic Capacity increases, your overcast modifier decreases, using the following formula: overcast modifier = 1 / (0.25 + MC * 0.025) Your skill gain in Magic Capacity is calculated by your negative mana score in relation to your maximum MP, so the farther down into the negatives you can cast, the more skill gain you receive. Ironically this also means that this skill is very difficult to train for casters or other characters with a high mana multiplier, while it is rather easy to train for characters that have low mana to begin with. Items that reduce Magic and/or Will can be equipped to offset this problem, as well as unequipping any item that improves these stats. It is very effective to practice this skill by casting Heal Critical and carefully monitoring how far into the negatives you can go by calculating your Overcast Modifier. Since Heal Critical heals a good portion of the damage received, you can cast the spell multiple times before being forced to rest back into positive mana. Healing potions, scrolls and rods can be used as well to keep yourself casting at negative mana values. Elea racial feat The Elea race receive a feat that reduces damage from mana reaction by 50%, allowing them to go further into the negatives than usual; this can be used to train both Magic Capacity and Will faster and obtain a low risk from overcasting very early in the game; while other races require 30 and 70 points in Magic Capacity to reduce the OM to 1 and 0.5, respectively, Eleas effectively achieve it at 10 and 30 MC. Trained skill You may only learn Magic Capacity from the mages guild trainer in Lumiest Races *Elea *Mutant *Mandrake *Ghost *Medusa *Harpy *Piece *Undeadgod *Wisp *Metal Classes *Wizard *Warmage Wishing * Category:Skills